


Formerly Obligated

by Forgotten_Logic



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, Optimus is smaller now, Post-War, Rehabilitation, Size Difference, Some Fluff, frame downgrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Forgotten_Logic
Summary: prompt: https://disgustingrobodorambledamnble.tumblr.com/post/162754195532/random-idea-4





	Formerly Obligated

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed and I'm so tired thinking about shit omg

“How are you feeling?” Ratchet asked as Optimus came to, slowly sitting up straight. He flexed his digits, rotated his arms, wiggled his pedes. Optimus moved his legs to hang off the berth, his pedes barely touched the cold floor. His servos landed on his knees and looked at Ratchet and replied, “A little small. You’re sure I was this size?”

Ratchet couldn’t help but snort at the sarcastic comment. “Of course! I memorized your specs.” He watched his mate squint. “It’s not as weird as it sounds,” he assured with a coy smirk. 

Optimus, allowed his optics to roll. He slid until his pedes were solidly on the ground, aft still mostly on the berth. “Oh, it’s all medical. That’s sexy. Everything,” he practically purred, the proceeded to slide not-so-gracefully off the berth. His very legs wavered as caught himself half off the berth. Ratchet walked up and took Optimus arm with a glimpse of past times, how they’d hang around each other and be friendly. It brought a smile to his derma. 

“You’re being vocal,” Ratchet commented, snaking his arm around the slender frame. Optimus let himself relax into the warm and strong chassis. He smiled softly into his side. “A plus side of that damn Matrix out of me.”

“That damn Matrix,” Ratchet repeated, “You make it sound like it was awful having to carry it.”

“It got really annoying. _Wisdom of the ancients_ , they hardly shut up.” He tried to take a firm step, unfortunately stumbling into Ratchet’s side. These kinds of things were almost common place for them. After a fight, during the war, when Optimus got seriously wounded, Ratchet would see to it that he was back in working order of course, but he would have it done the Ratchet way. And now was no different – only a little different. Optimus was not injured, only freshly rebooted from being down graded. 

“So all that time that you deathly silent, they-”

“Former Primes practically fogging up my HUD with prophecies and other such tomfoolery! Yes,” he sighed as he stepped again, now getting a groove of the new frame he possessed. Ratchet fought himself to hold Optimus tighter. “That makes me feel better about those times.” Optimus paused and looked at him. “Knowing that it wasn’t just you in that head of yours, thinking.”

“Yes, yes, Old Friend. But it did get – even with them going on and on – very lonely in there.” Optimus pointed to his helm.

“Oh,” Ratchet whispered, guiding his slightly less (much less) huge mate back around again, so they were going back towards the berth. “What do you want to do when we get _home_?” That was an old concept: home. 

“And be honest? Recharge. Maybe have some dinner. Mostly recharge I think.” When he heard Ratchet snort a laugh, he didn’t hold his own back. This was nice. The war over and won. Reconstruction nearly complete. It all was going so well. 

“You’ve been out for three orns,” Ratchet stifled his laughter.

“That would explain how groggy I feel.” Optimus straightened his posture, his servo holding the one Ratchet had on his hip. Ratchet nodded.

“So I’ll be giving you a ride, then.” Ratchet did not hide his smirk, or how his spark swirled within its casing. 

“You mean to carry me?” Optimus scoffed. His field poking curiously at his mate’s. Ratchet squeezed the new blue hip. 

“Do you have objections?”

“None.” Optimus pulled away a little, most of his weight focused on his own pedes. Ratchet slid away so Optimus could walk alone but still close enough to catch him if it were necessary. At this point, they both had walked from end to end at least once and he hadn’t stumbled. “But the sooner, the better, I think.”

“Well,” said Ratchet as he walked slowly beside Optimus. “The sooner I know you won’t collapse, then we can leave.”

“I will try not to.” Optimus made it back to the berth, his legs not quivering like they had before. “It seems that I can walk fine.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Ratchet growled from his engines. He swayed his hips as he took light steps toward, stealing Optimus’ servo and twirling him. Optimus laughed, dancing with his mate. Ratchet spun him in a nice twirl, not enough to make him dizzy but just enough for it to test his legs. 

When Optimus faced him, both of his servos in his mate’s, he couldn’t help but rest his helm against the warm chassis. “Dancing and walking are not the same thing,” he groused which made Ratchet chuckle. “Ah, but it does test your legs just right.”

Optimus hummed, his face now completely flat against the white chassis. “Can we leave? You've tested me.” It was rare to hear Optimus – heck! Orion Pax to sound small. But now, with a smaller frame and no need to be loud or tough or deathly silent, it was a welcome change indeed.

Without hesitation of the slightest, Ratchet hoisted Optimus up with only one arm. One was all that was needed. Optimus laughed as Ratchet held him in the crook of his arm. “This is how you intend to carry me?” He playfully whined, wrapping an arm around Ratchet's neck, feelings spread of heat go through his systems. 

“Is this a problem?” Ratchet smirked, just happy to hold him mate again. 

“None at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> How's the madness y'all? Is life treating ya well? If not, I hope it gets better. If it is treating you well, I'm glad for ya! :3


End file.
